memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Klasse-C-Shuttle
Das Shuttle der Klasse C wird von der Sternenflotte der Föderation von den 2230ern bis in die 2380er genutzt. Geschichte [[Datei:Georgiou and Saru board SHN 03.jpg|miniatur|links|Das gelandete Shuttle 03 der Archimedes]] 2239 wird die SHN 03 der [[USS Archimedes|USS Archimedes]] von Philippa Georgiou genutzt, um Saru von Kaminar abzuholen. ( , ) 2256 transportiert das Gefangenenshuttle SPT 21 Michael Burnham und drei weitere Häftlinge. Es wird nach einem Befall durch Spezies GS54, bei dem die Pilotin ums Leben kommt, von der [[USS Discovery|USS Discovery]] geborgen und kann nach einigen Tagen der Reparatur ohne Burnham weiterfliegen. ( ) Die DSC 01 des ''Crossfield''-Klasse-Wissenschaftsschiffs Discovery wird von Commander Ellen Landry, Lieutenant Paul Stamets, Kowski, Kadettin Sylvia Tilly und Burnham genutzt, um den Unfall der [[USS Glenn|USS Glenn]] auszukundschaften. Etwas später wird Captain Gabriel Lorca bei der Rückreise von einem Treffen mit Vice Admiral Katrina Cornwell von einem Schlachtkreuzer der D7-Klasse aus der DSC 01 heraus entführt, während sein Pilot getötet wird. Bald darauf fliegen Lieutenant Ash Tyler, Tilly und Burnham mit dem Shuttle in einen Nebel nahe Yridia, um nach Botschafter Sarek zu suchen, auf dessen Schiff ein Anschlag verübt wurde. ( ) Admiral Cornwell setzt zu dieser Zeit von ihrem Kreuzer auf die Discovery über. Da Sarek für Verhandlungen mit den Klingonen nicht zur Verfügung steht, bricht sie von dort mit einem Shuttle nach Cancri IV auf, wo sie gefangengenommen wird. ( ) miniatur|links|Die SHNZ 03 Auch das Terranische Imperium des Spiegeluniversums nutzt das Klasse-C-Shuttle in den 2250ern. Burnham und Lorca nehmen 2257 die SHNZ 03 der [[ISS Shenzhou|ISS Shenzhou]] der ''Walker''-Klasse, um sich zum Flaggschiff [[ISS Charon|ISS Charon]] zu begeben. ( ) Spock entkommt mit einem Klasse-C-Shuttle von der Psychiatrie auf Sternenbasis 5. Philippa Georgiou von Sektion 31 findet es aufgegeben im All und flieht mit ihm in Richtung eines Nebels vor der Discovery. Mit der Detonation eines Klasse-5-Torpedos in 100 Metern Entfernung kann das Shuttle manövrierunfähig gemacht und an Bord genommen werden. ( ) Captain Christopher Pike und Ash Tyler untersuchen in der DSC 05 eine temporale Verzerrung über Kaminar. Dafür starten sie eine Sonde. Diese kehrt jedoch, von Control technisch verbessert, aus der Zukunft zurück, greift das Shuttle an und durchsucht den Computer. Durch Stamets kann die Crew trotz der Zeitstörungen von Bord beamen, bevor die von ihr aktivierte Selbstzerstörung in Kraft tritt. Von der Sonde, die es durch das Datenleck geschafft hat, Airiam mit Controls Auftrag zu infiltrieren, bleibt jedoch nichts zurück. ( ) miniatur|rechts|DSC 05 vor der temporalen Verzerrung Gleichzeitig fliegt Burnham auf der Suche nach Spock mit der DSC 06 nach Vulkan zu Sarek und Amanda Grayson. Von dort bringt sie Spock zum Sektion-31-Schiff NCIA-93. Als sich herausstellt, dass Spocks Bewusstsein in der dortigen Prozedur zerstört werden würde, fliehen die beiden mit ihrem Shuttle, verstecken sich in einem Asteroidengürtel und fliegen anschließend nach Talos IV. ( ) Als NCIA-93 dort die Auslieferung Spocks und Burnhams fordert, lassen die Talosianer Sektion 31 glauben, die beiden zu sich gebeamt zu haben, während sie tatsächlich mit ihrem Shuttle unauffällig auf die Discovery zurückfliegen. ( ) Mit der DSC 08 führen Burnham und Spock eine Aufklärungsmission zum Sektion-31-Schiff NI-1101 durch. Als es sich als eine Falle Controls herausstellt, kehren sie zur Discovery zurück. ( ) miniatur|links|DSC 23 bereitet sich auf den Start vor Für die Schlacht nahe Xahea gegen 30 von Control übernommene Sektion-31-Schiffe werden die Shuttles und Landepods der Discovery und der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] für die Schlacht ausgerüstet und patrouillieren in einer Vielzahl kleinerer Gruppen um die beiden Schiffe. ( ) Mit Unterstützung von taktischen Flyern schirmen ganze Staffeln dieser Hilfseinheiten die beiden Sternenschiffe ab und bekämpfen die vielen Drohnenschiffe, die gegen sie gesandt werden. Me Hani Ika Hali Ka Po fliegt dabei das Shuttle DSC 12 und erkennt, dass die refraktären Schildgitter der Drohnen nur durch gekoppelte Angriffe von beiden Seiten durchdrungen werden können. Staffel 2 wird genutzt, um Michael Burnham in ihrem Zeitanzug das Verlassen der Discovery hin zu einem Punkt außerhalb des Schlachtfelds ermöglichen zu können, wo sie ein Wurmloch öffnen soll. Spock fliegt dabei DSC 23, das er bei der Zeitreise-Vorbereitung auf einem Trümmerstück parkt. Dabei beschädigen ungezielte Schüsse des Hauptkampfes seine Antriebe, sodass die Enterprise ihn herausbeamen muss und er nicht mit der Discovery in die Zukunft reisen kann. Nach der Schlacht wird die ''Enterprise''-Crew in San Francisco debrieft, das gerade auch von Klasse-C-Shuttles überflogen wird. ( ) In den 2260ern übernehmen Klasse-F-Shuttles die Rolle dieses Modells. Etwa 120 Jahre später wrd das Klasse-C-Shuttle als ziviles Schulshuttle genutzt. ( ) Nachdem die Discovery fast 1.000 Jahre lang ihrem letzten Befehl folgend im All gewartet hat, überlässt die Computerintelligenz Zora dem Menschen Craft ihr letztes, bisher ungeflogenes und ungetauftes Shuttle, mit dem er nach Alcor IV zurückkehren kann. Nach dem von ihnen gesehenen Film nennt er das Shuttle Funny Face. ( ) Technische Eigenschaften miniatur|rechts|SPT 21 und DSC 01 mit ihrem langen Frontfenstern Das Shuttle besitzt einen spitz zulaufenden Bug, in dem das für zwei Crewmitglieder ausgelegte Cockpit sitzt. Eine einzelne Person reicht zum Fliegen jedoch aus. Dahinter findet sich ein Gang, der in den meisten Konfigurationen auf beiden Seiten je sechs Sitzplätze fasst. Dahinter folgt ein kleiner Frachtbereich. Vor der Schleuse am Heck werden einige Phaser Typ 2 und 3 gelagert; auch gibt es hier eine dorsale Luke. Die Achterntore, von denen eine sich mehrfach ausklappenede Laderampe ausgefahren werden kann, werden vom Impulsantrieb umringt. ( , ) Die beiden Plasma beinhaltenden Warpgondeln flankieren die unteren Heckseiten und erlauben – im Spiegeluniversum – das Erreichen des Warpfaktors 1; die Option des Maximum-Warp stellt jedoch klar, dass höhere Geschwindigkeiten ebenfalls möglich sind. ( ) Eine Variante des Cockpits, wie sie bei SPT 21 und DSC 01 zu finden ist, weist eine verlängerte spitze Frontscheibe auf. ( ) Das Shuttle besitzt Schutzschilde und zwei Geschütze. ( ) Auch verfügt es über eine über der Frontscheibe ausfahrbare Metallabschirmung sowie einen Notrufsender und eine Selbstzerstörung. An der Unterseite kann sich eine Luke zum Absetzen einer Sonde öffnen. ( ) Die Klasse C hat eine Masse von mindestens einer metrischen Tonne. An Bord befindet sich ein Transporter für mindestens drei Personen. ( ) Aufrüstungen für verbesserte Phaser umfassen ein das Heck umschließendes Modul mit zwei rohrartigen Modulen, während unter dem Cockpit vier weitere davon sitzen. ( ) heißt es: "This is your Class C mid-embrace with a … cephalopod", wobei dies wohl die Kurzform des Modellnamens, das sich mitten in der Umarmung befindet, nennt. In der deutschen Version wird dies jedoch zu: "Das war Ihr Klasse-C-Tächtelmächtel mit einem Cephalopoden", was das Class C fälschlicherweise auf die Art der Handlung und nicht des Shuttles bezieht.}} Bekannte Shuttles dieser Klasse *Auf der [[USS Archimedes|USS Archimedes]] stationiert: **SHN 03 *Auf der [[USS Discovery|USS Discovery (NCC-1031)]] stationiert: **DSC 01 **DSC 05 **DSC 06 **DSC 08 **DSC 12 **DSC 23 **''Funny Face'' *Auf der [[ISS Shenzhou|ISS Shenzhou (NCC-1227)]] stationiert: **SHNZ 03 *SPT 21 *WSA 01 en:Class C shuttlecraft Kategorie:Föderationsschiffsklasse